I want to say thank you
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Korra wants to give her thanks to Lin for saving her life during the fight with Zahree, but new and strange emotions blossom. (LINORRA) My first attempts at a LINORRA fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. No haters please. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The water bender raised her hand and knocked on the door, hoping for the resident of the small hut to be inside. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other waiting impatiently in front of the door.

"Lin? Are you in there? Sorry, but I want to talk to you." She said.

The door opened wide and there stood Lin BeiFong, Chief of Police, Protector of Republic City, and the Savior of the Avatar. The older woman stood in her usual clothes. A tight white tank top and some black sweats. She had one hand on the inside door knob and the other on the door way. Her head was tilted to the side and a perfectly sculpted eye brow was rose in curiosity.

"What do you need Korra?" The blue-eyed girl just shuffled her feet in response and looked down at the grown. Suddenly she was not able to form a proper sentence.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Like a whip Lin was no longer the tough woman everyone feared, but a person concerned for Korra's well-being. A person that would lose her bending all over again just to keep her safe.

The concern in her voice was overwhelming and so Korra reassured her with one of her trade mark smiles. "Everything is alright Chief. No need to get the guns out and start attacking people." She laughed and Lin gave her one of her rare smiles.

"So what do you need kid?" She asked again a bit sterner this time, but with a smile nonetheless.

After that sentence Korra's nerves came rushing back. "Well...umm...I wanted to thank you for saving me from Zahree and his gang." She again looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

Suddenly a hand was softly placed on her shoulder that made her look up to see Lin closer than she was earlier. A small loving smile was on the earth benders light pink lips and Korra smiled in returned, her bright blue eyes shining with many emotions that both women could not pin point.

"You are welcome, Avatars Korra." Lin said softly. Her voice sent shivers down Korra's spine and her toes curled, but her surprising response to the older woman was cut short when the same person in question moved that much closer.

"Are you cold? Come inside you can leave when you feel a bit warmer." Soon Lin was by the water benders side, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, ushering her inside.

Korra chuckled at the sudden show of affection and it warmed her heart, and a feeling of pride grew in her knowing that she was one of the very few that can make the great Lin BeiFong act in such a matter.

"Lin..." She asked quietly.

"Yes." The older woman replied.

Korra didn't need to say a word all she did was move from the grip that Lin had on her, to face the other woman so she lunged at her wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in to a tight embrace. "I mean it when I say thank you. You have saved my life so many times, and I'm so sorry with they way I treated you when we first got here. I shouldn't have called you a bitter woman. I'm really sorry." She tighten her hold on a very shocked Lin as she whispered all these words into her ear. A few moments passed until finally Lin was able to get her bearings back. She wrapped her strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her even closer.

"And I mean it when I say that I would do it all over again if it ment keeping you safe and out of harms way. You don't need to apologize for calling me that. With the way I was treating my sister and her daughter I deserved it." Lin gave a small chuckle and Korra joined in.

The first to pull away was Korra, but she had kept her arms around her protector's neck.

Korra was shocked by what she called Lin in her mind, and yet it was so fitting. She didn't need protecting and still she let the Chief of Police have her back and she allowed her to come to her rescue. Would she let someone else do that? She didn't know.

All she knew in the heat of the moment was that she for once in a long time felt at peace in Lin's arms. What were all these feelings that were overflowing in her mind? This was the way she felt when she kissed Mako for the first time. Would Lin kiss the same way Mako did? What would the green eye she devil do if Korra decided to close the gap between them and steal a unceremonial kiss. Would she kiss back. Most importantly. Would Korra regret it after the deed was done?

This new-found emotions were all so much for Korra that all she could think of was acting on said thoughts. To kiss Lin and see if her lips were as soft as they looked and see if she was as skilled with her tongue as she was with the metal wires she was so famous for using in her line of work.

Korra was an animal that acted on instincts, on impulse. So she did what she was so desperately wanted to try.

She moved her hands to the nape of the Chief's neck and entangled her fingers through the soft silver hair at the base of Lin's neck. She pulled their heads closer together, their lips mere centimeter apart. The air around them both was hot like fire. Their breathing coming in short puffs.

"Korra..." Lin breathed.

That was all she needed to forcefully close the gap. Their lips met in class of teeth and tongues. Neither of them knew what over came them. Maybe it was that they both had near death experiences not to long ago and they needed a way to release the tension?

Lin took charge of the situation like she always did and licked at Korra's bottom lip begging for entrance. A moan echoed in the room and it was soon followed by a growl as Lin shoved Korra up against the door. Her hands moved from her waist to cup her rear and give it a rough squeeze. She swallowed a yelp and the kiss grew hotter with every passing moment. When their tongues met they fought for control, but Korra with no regrets lost as Lin moved one of her hands down her legs to have it wrap around her waist.

With this new angel Lin pressed herself even closer to Korra grinding against her.

Korra threw her head back and moaned loudly into the air of the room, pulling at Lin's hair. The older woman moan a deeper more possessive sound and latched her lips on Korra's neck sucking and nibbling her way from her jaw line to her pulse point where she sunk her teeth and sucked hard, causing the great Avatar to yelp with a mix of pleasure and pain. With out thinking she lifted herself up and rapped her other leg around Lin's waist. Hooking her ankles together and digging her heels into the other woman's back side.

By this point both women were lost in a haze of lust and pleasure. They didn't care what happen when they were both sane and had to face what they did. They were so painfully aroused that they needed a way to let it out.

"Korra I want you." Lin gasp as Korra rubbed against her to try to get some sort of friction.

"Then take me and keep me safe." Was all Korra could reply as she pulled Lin's head once again closer to her to capture another incredible kiss.

"Always." The Protector of The Avatar whispered.


	2. Here you go Part Two :)

**Hello I'm back to popular demand (not really haha but there were a few that wanted a second chapter and this is for them I hope you all like as much as you like the first chapter) I have made a second chapter to this once one-shot. This is going to be giving you an insight about what happen the morning after and what happen to Korra in the third season finale. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review. If you see any errors please tell me I will correct them. :) thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Hey kid you feeling better?"

The voice was so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Even if she could she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Make all the pain she felt go away and the nightmares to stop so she could rest in peace.

Her eyes fell and she leaned back against the chair. The afternoon air that blew in through the open window made her shiver and the blanket that rested on her lap was brought to her chin and tucked behind her so it wouldn't fall. "Korra you need to open your eyes and look at me..." That same voice spoke again, but this time it was closer and so much softer.

_They both had woken up in a tangle of limbs and with marks and bruises covering their whole body. The first to make any remark of their current situation was Korra and her voice was small and her arms tighten around the older woman's waist. "Please Spirits, don't tell me you regret this and that it was a mistake and that I'm to young. Because if you want the get literal the cougar in this bed is me." _

_Lin was shocked to hear the girl's voice and when the sentence registered in her mind, she kept her mouth shut. That was exactly what she was going to say. "Korra, but I'm right. What do you think people are going to think if their Avatar had a one-night stand with the Chief of Police?" Beifong tried to untangle herself from the younger woman, but was trapped when a leg was thrown over her and a face was pressed against her neck._

_"I don't care what they think, all I want is a good morning kiss."_

* * *

Korra's eyes slowly reopened and the sight that fell before her made her heart pick up. A halo of soft silver hair shined with the help of the sun behind the mysterious figure.

Bright green eyes were looking upon her with worry and full pink lips were pulled back by white teeth as the owner of the angelic face bit her lower lip.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" She question weakly.

"I came to check up on my little penguin... I never thought they made that a crime here in Republic City." She closed her eyes again and then she felt a rough callused hand cup her cheek. The wood floor under her creaked and then a pair of soft lips placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You have to snap out of it kid! You have a strong heart, don't you dare lose it now!" Her voice was demanding. It was the exact opposite with what she had just done.

"Leave me alone, I'm too tried to argue Chief. Just let me sleep." Tears stung at the back of her eye lids and out of instinct she leaned against the warm palm against her cheek. Lin let out a little sigh and rested her free hand on the arm rest offered by the wheel chair. "It's been over two weeks. You got to get better. You _need_ to get better." Her grip tighten and the leather on the arm west strained with the tension.

* * *

_Lin let herself this small moment of contentment wash over her and she wrapped her arms around Korra. She felt he younger girl smile against her neck. She pulled away, resting on her elbow to look down at Lin._

"_What is it kid?" She looked up and her arms lowered to the small of the younger woman's back. She didn't say anything, but simply lowered herself down to steal a kiss. _

_"I win!" She said against the other's lips. The older of the two laughed and as quick as a whip had Korra pinned against the mattress. Neither said word, because as soon as Lin had Korra's arms pinned above her head their lips crashed_. _To both of their dismay they didn't go as far as they both wanted because a loud knock was heard._

_The woman on top let go and sat up straddling the Avatar's stomach. "It must be one of the guards coming to check around."_

* * *

Korra didn't know what to do at this point, but what she did know was the breath that was ghosting over her lips and the hand that had moved to the nape of her neck to stroke the short hairs that grew their made her feel safe and for once whole. Slowly strength found its way to her system. Not a lot, but enough to make her feel something.

She moved forward to try to dislodge the blanket and succeed as it fell once again to her lap. "Take me and keep me safe Lin, like you promised." A tear fell from her eye and she was taken into a strong embrace. The older woman held the broken girl with a look of shock on her face. Those words awoke many memories and then all the emotions that she had hidden away since that night. How could she had let this happen? She had made a simple promise and she broke it the moment she let Korra hand herself to Zaheer.

"Let's get you to bed." Without having to break any physical contact Lin hooked one arm under the water bender's legs and lifted her with a grunt of effort. She kicked the wheel chair and is hit the wall on the other side of the room leaving enough space for her to carry Korra to the small bed only a few feet away. Gently she laid the girl on the bed and when her arms were free of the weight she kneeled right next to her resting her head on her arm and taking Korra's hand in her's

"What if I can't get better Lin? What if I'll never be the same?" The human on the bed turned her head to the side facing away from her could-be-lover. Tears flowed freely wetting the fabric underneath her head.

"Well than promise me that you will try. Try to leave what happen to you in the past. I'm not saying forget about it kid, but to stop living in that time of your life. Live in the here and now. Because it's not good to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Lin didn't move. Only her thumb which was stroking Korra's knuckles were the only sign of movement.

* * *

_They were both like roaches caught under a light trying to scatter. Lin flew off the bed running to the bath room getting a robe to cover her naked body. Korra sadly was tangled up in the bed sheets and when she tried to get out of bed as quick as she could she fell on the floor with a yelp. _

_"Korra get up from the floor and stop fooling around." Lin hissed, grabbing her rather roughly and yanking her up to her feet. Her cloths were in her hand before she knew what to do. What really caught her attention was how sore she was. It wasn't bad but rather good. "Get dress while I distract the guard and when they leave sneak out the back window back to your room." _

_Both woman with no questions did their part of the improvised plan. Lin spoke with the guard holding the robe up to her neck to hide the love bites that littered her scared skin and the other was thrown over her mid section. The guard said nothing of the state she was in nor the condition of her hair. With a quick reassurance that she was safe and had a restful night sleep, the door was slammed and when she walked into the room again she saw Korra waddling around the room. A laugh erupted within her, low and full of something that the people that knew the Chief of Police would never thought she could express. _

_"Oh you little penguin." With a few strides Lin had Korra by the waist pulling up her pants and tying a secure knot to make sure it didn't fall. _

_The Avatar rolled her eyes and she dropped her arms on her shoulders. "Well Mrs. Bagermole if I wasn't made to go in such a fuss then I don't think we would have this problem. _

_"Shush kid and come one you need to get out of here." _

_Before they reached the window Korra spun around and thew herself at Lin. Like last night they kissed with a savaged hunger that seemed to only have grown. The youngest one pulled away and rushed to the window easily opening it and jumping out. Lin ran to it and scream out to the running girl. "We are going to have to talk about this." _

* * *

After that was said both women decided not to speak on hoping that in this case their actions would speak louder than the words that eluded their minds.

One was trying to say that she didn't want the other to go. She felt safe with her around and all she wanted to do was go back to that one night that they shared together and have that moment be frozen in time.

On the other side of the coin the other woman wanted to say she was sorry for not keeping her safe and being the hero that she needed. She too wanted the same night back so she could make it alright with one more try. "Please Lin can we start again. When your here holding my hand I feel okay...I feel safe."

"Of course we can Korra. I'll be right here by your side and I will never let anything bad happen to you."

Half an hour passed and for once in a long time Korra was soundly asleep. Even when under the control of Sand Man her grip on Lin never loosened.

When the earth bender was at ease knowing that the girl in the bed was finally asleep and at peace she slowly got up and pulled her hand away. She started to go to the door when a hand of iron pulled her down again.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Korra growled. "I can't go through the nightmares anymore and you keep them away." Lin's eyes soften when they fell on Korra's hard face. She took off her coat and let it fall to the ground. She took off her shoes and climbed over Korra to snuggle up behind her with the wall against her back.

"Go back to sleep penguin and I'll be right here when you wake up."


End file.
